


Take The Stupid Flower

by adrianthealien



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: "preston you bitch i like you", M/M, Pining, Yikes, and max is just angry at preston for being cute, and max/preston, but i love camp camp, flower boys, good boys, i havent seen a maxpres fic here yet, im bad at titles, max is pining for preston, plot twist: im also bad at tagging, preston is a sweet boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-03 04:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11524704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrianthealien/pseuds/adrianthealien
Summary: Max decides to leave an anonymous gift for Preston. Nikki decides to solve the mystery.





	1. Chapter 1

  "Okay, campers! Time for another fun day at Camp Campbell!" David cheerfully stated. The campers broke out into many sighs of annoyance and displeasure.

  "David decided it'd be best if you all could get closer to nature--" Gwen was almost interrupted by Neil, who shut his mouth when Gwen glared daggers at him. "--he's just forcing you to wander the woods all day."

  David gave her a strained smile. "Well, I wouldn't exactly put it like that..." He trailed off and Max immediately felt the need to butt in.

  "Are you fucking kidding me? You guys really are running out of ideas." He pinched the bridge of his nose and turned to leave in the direction of the tents.

  David put a hand on his shoulder to stop him from leaving and Max didn't hesitate to shove his hand off forcefully. "Now, Max, don't say that. You're gonna have the most gosh darn fun you will ever have, I know it!"

  Max rolled his eyes and pouted, he didn't try to escape. "Didn't someone die in there when they were like, nine?" David nervously glanced at Gwen whose face had contorted into confusion.

  "No, no, no, not at all! You kids are perfectly safe with me, Gwen, and the Quartermaster around!" And with that, David ushered all the campers toward the forest, despite their many protests.

  Max didn't like anyone. Max hated everything. He wasn't about to just give someone flowers because he liked them or anything. He was going to put the flowers in their bag anonymously because he liked them like any other normal person would do.

  But he wouldn't admit that or anything. 

  Staring down at the flower patch, Max scoffed. Chuckling bitterly, he pulled one hand out of his hoodie pocket and began to pick the flowers. It wasn't long before he realized he had picked more flowers than he could even carry.

  He felt a sudden rush of embarrassment followed by what seemed to be anger and his breathing sped up. 

  "Breathe, Max." David walked up behind Max, stepping on a few sticks and leaves which made a terrible crunching noise. Max panicked, jumped and dropped quite a few of the flowers he was holding. "You're gonna hurt yourself, breathing like that and all."

  "Fuck off, David. I heard Space Kid was stuck in a tree, why don't you, uh...go deal with that or something?" He avoided eye contact and knelt down, gathering the flowers up in his arms.

  "He's what?!" He ignored his swearing and immediately panicked. Taking his own advice, he breathed in and out and crouched down next to Max. 

  "What the hell are you doing? Go away." David smiled and began helping him pick up the flowers. "You aren't very subtle, Max. Who are these flowers for?" David asked, but he knew the answer. Max felt the heat rise to his cheeks as he clutched the flowers tightly in his arms.

  "I don't know what you're talking about." Max again, avoided eye contact with David and started to walk past him with his head down.

  "Don't be like that, Max. It's not something to be embarrassed about." Max stopped immediately and turned around harshly to face David.

  "You're right! It's not something I should be embarrassed about because there's nothing to be embarrassed about! Wow, David, you're getting smarter by the second!" He spat out, sarcasm was obvious.

  David smiled weakly and rolled his eyes. "Here you go, write him a note." He handed Max a small piece of paper and a pen. Max stared at the paper and pen for a moment, hesitating.

  Slowly, he pushed the flowers to his other arm while he grabbed the paper and pen. "Whatever. Don't look too deeply into this." David nodded.

  "See you soon, Max! I gotta get Space Kid out of that tree!" And with that, David ran off in the other direction.

  Sighing heavily, Max carefully put the bundle of flowers back on the ground and sat next to them.

  After a few minutes of frustratingly trying to think of something to write, he just angrily scribbled a heart onto the paper. It looked like chicken scratch...good. The less that anyone could make out of it, the less embarrassing it would be for him.

  This was starting to get sickening. He couldn't turn back now though, or else David would give him shit for it and that's the last thing he wanted.

  Guess he really was gonna give these to Preston, wasn't he?


	2. Chapter 2

  Max was quick with it. For his sake, mostly. 

  He tried not to mess up the flowers as he put them in Preston's bag. Some flowers left a trail, which made Max frustrated. 

  He wasn't going to take the time to pick them up, it wouldn't matter if they led to nothing. He shrugged and quickly put the note on top of the flowers, closed the bag and rushed off. 

  It was gonna be a long day. Nikki and Neil would probably be wondering where he was. He ditched them as soon as they were far enough into the woods. 

  It was way too easy. All he had to do was distract them for a second then run off. Neil's probably pissed, not he really cared if anyone was pissed at him.

  "Max!" The trees rustled as Nikki's head popped out. Max flinched but Nikki didn't acknowledge it. 

  "Hey, Nikki. Where's Neil?" He asked, not seeming interested. His mind was on other things. 

  "Helping David with Space Kid! It was punishment for messing around in the counselor cabin." Max laughed a little. Nikki tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Where'd you go? I didn't see any eagles in the sky earlier! You tricked us!"

  "Nowhere, I was just fucking around." He shrugged and Nikki jumped to the ground. She brushed off the leaves from her overalls and smiled widely. Max didn't return it.

  The day was winding down. About time, Max thought. The campers were just standing around and talking to each other while Gwen and David were wrapping things up. 

  If it was midnight and on Spooky Island, Max would have thought someone was being murdered. 

  Preston shrieked loudly, if anything, he'd be a great main character in a horror movie. 

  Everyone looked in Preston's direction. "Oh! Is Preston getting murdered? Ah, a murder mystery!" Nikki clasped her hands together and grinned.

  Max rolled his eyes and Neil nudged Nikki. "Nikki, he's right there though. It's not a murder OR a mystery."

  "Shut up, Neil! Why do you always have to ruin it?" She pouted and it was Neil's turn to roll his eyes. 

  Preston was rummaging through his bag, the paper in hand. Max tensed up as soon as he saw it.

  Carefully pulling out some flowers from his bag, he smiled. "No, I think I have a secret admirer! Flowers! How romantic!" 

  The group erupted into a loud mess. Everyone was talking over each other and Max slowly stepped out of it.

  David and Gwen rushed over to see what the commotion was about. "Kids! Kids!" Gwen yelled and quickly walked over to the group to try and calm them down.

  Max put his head in his hands and sighed loudly. "This is your fault, you made me do this!" He pointed at David angrily. "I didn't make you do this, Max. You didn't have to." David shrugged and smiled.  
   
  "You're exhausting."

\----------------------

  "Nikki, please, it's been two days and your still obssesing over this." Neil commented. "But Neil! It's a mystery!" She whined.

  Nikki and Neil were walking and arguing. Max was stalking behind, looking around with a bored look. 

  They were walking through the woods again. They had escaped their daily activities and they were surely going to be found soon. David was most definitely looking for them. 

  Max was starting to get annoyed by their bickering but he decided not to intervene. 

  He knew Nikki wouldn't stop talking about it until she solved it. But Max was going to take care of that himself.

  As soon as he decided that Nikki and Neil completely forgot he was there, he rushed off. He spent awhile just trying to find the same flowers he picked before.

  He almost gave up. This was too much work for one person. 

  He kept repeating that this was stupid, and it was. Preston seemed to apprieciate it though.

  After awhile of complaining to himself, he finally found the same flowers and grabbed one not as carefully as the last time.

  This whole situation was getting on his last nerve and he just wanted to get it over with. 

  He put his hood on and exited the woods as quickly as he could. He knew exactly where to find Preston. 

  As soon as he saw the poorly written sign on top of the stage, his anxiety went over the top and hesitated.

  He walked slowly over to the stage, messing around with his hoodie string. Preston was standing on the stage, reading over the script. 

  Max stood there, awkwardly staring up at him as he rested his arms on the stage as he waited.

  Nervously, Max tapped on the stage floor and made a loud enough noise for Preston to look up from his script and down at Max.

  "Oh, Max! Did you want to act in the next play?" He asked, smiling happily. 

  Max panicked for a second, his face flushing. He opened his mouth but no sound came out. He stared at him angrily and pulled on his hoodie strings in attempt to hide his face just slightly.

  Preston's smile fell as he waited for Max's answer. Finally, Max just gave up trying to speak and slowly lifted the flower up to Preston. 

   Preston stared until it finally clicked and his smile grew again as he understood what he was trying to communicate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally, i finished this. i hope it doesn't seem too half-assed but my motivation has been at an all time low lately.
> 
> [ tumblr; @adrianthealien ]

**Author's Note:**

> this first part was definitely longer than i thought it was. oh well. the next part will be up by tomorrow or the day after at the very least.
> 
> [ tumblr; @adrianthealien ]


End file.
